Taking Over Me
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Oneshot. Side story to An Ally in the Dark. Set during the time Draco is searching for Harry.


_Warnings: None that I'm aware of. . ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, JK Rowling does. . ._

_This one-shot just came to me as I was listening to Evanescence's Takeing Over Me. I thought it went well with what was happening in An Ally in the Dark, though this takes place while Draco is searching for Harry. I'm still working my tail off on the next chapter, and I hope to post it really soon. For those of you who haven't read An Ally in the Dark, I recomend you do so otherwise this fic my thoroughly confuse you. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...  
_

Draco lied awake on the couch. Even though he tried his hardest not to, his thoughts kept wandering back to Harry. Draco couldn't help it though, ever since he'd read that article his thoughts revolved around Harry constantly. Draco knew it was going to be like this when he'd been sitting at the kitchen table earlier that night, staring at the article. Reading quite carefully, five times. That's why he decided to look for Harry. Draco's eyes kept falling closed and Draco knew it wouldn't be long before he'd fall asleep. Of course, only mixed feeling could come with that notion. It didn't bother Draco that his dream state would revolve around Harry. No, what bothered him was the fact that it could be one of his more pleasant dreams. One with him, Harry, and a very comfortable bed in a locked room. Or, like it was more than likely the case, it could be a nightmare. Memories from the Second War, whether it be scenes from earlier battles, to the extreme fear that Harry was going to die when Draco carried him off the battle field in the Final Battle after Harry killed Voldemort. Either way, Draco knew that, because of his decision to find Harry, his dreams would somehow revolve around the emerald-eyed wizard.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. Looks like he was right, and wrong. It was still rather dark out and Draco could hear Pansy's light snores issuing from her room. As Draco had expected, he'd dreamt of Harry. But it wasn't his usual nightmare or dream. It seemed to Draco that his subconscious knew things it shouldn't. It all started normally enough, with Harry in his arms in their very own apartment. Then, of course, things changed. Draco had then found himself watching in silent horror as Harry was tortured by his father and Snape. After seeing that, Draco vowed once more to find Harry. Even if that meant giving up everything.

_have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then  
_

The second time Draco woke up, it was to the sound of tea coming off the fire. Draco hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep again, the only proof other than the obvious was the dream he'd had. It was different, but very pleasant. Of course Draco didn't expect that dream to come true. There was no way Harry would even acknowledge that Draco liked him. No way that Harry returned his feelings. Sighing, Draco got up and went over to get a cup of tea.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

With the help of Pansy, Draco began his search. Unfortunately, as Pansy continuously pointed out, they didn't have much to work with. Draco didn't care. He'd already decided that he'd find Harry, no matter what. Pansy also liked to point out that Harry was slowly taking over Draco. Of course, Draco ignored her. Even if it was true.

_i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
_

Getting out of the shower, Draco cleared the steam covered mirror with a flick of his wand. Looking in it, Draco jumped back and cried out in surprise. Then, getting a better look, shook his head. Okay, maybe Pansy was right. Maybe Harry was starting to take him over. What else could explain why he saw Harry's face in the mirror instead of his?

_  
i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

There was no denying it now. He was willing to give everything up just to find Harry. He could've sworn he'd seen Harry's face in the mirror in place of his own. He'd been dreaming about him every time he closed his eyes to sleep. He spent hours on end studying the same information to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. Harry Potter was most definitely taking over one Draco Malfoy. And using Draco's favorite word of the day, figures.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Song: Taking Over Me. Artist: Evanecence. 


End file.
